


Barely Fitting

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Dressing Room Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, chubby shuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get a little frisky when Kaneki takes Tsukiyama out clothes shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barely Fitting

Tsukiyama placed his hands against the wall of the changing room he was in, bracing himself. He was wearing dark thigh-high stockings that lightly squished the top of his thighs, along with a lacey blue g-string. Kaneki was behind him, with his hands on Tsukiyama's waist, kissing his neck.

 

“You look amazing...” Kaneki whispered.

 

“Mon amour...” Tsukiyama breathed. His entire body shuddered as he felt Kaneki gently sucking and nibbling him.

 

Kaneki placed both of his hands on Tsukiyama's ass, giving them a strong squeeze. Tsukiyama gasped, covering his mouth, trying to keep quite.

 

“You're gonna have to be quieter than that, Shuu,” Kaneki whispered playfully, “You've been so vocal so far, I wouldn't be surprised of someone's already heard us by now.”

 

“Ah... but Ken, I love it when you touch me like that,” Tsukiyama teased, “How could I help it?”.

 

They had been planning this for a couple of weeks, discussing where, when, and how they'd pull this off. After Tsukiyama told Kaneki about a few of his fantasies, Kaneki became intrigued, and decided that he wanted to help Tsukiyama explore a few of them.

 

Kaneki brought his hand down again, giving Tsukiyama a soft spank. Kaneki watched it jiggle lightly, admiring the plumpness.

 

“Mhh, Shuu, your ass is so big and round, I could touch it all day.” Kaneki said.

 

Tsukiyama's face flushed a soft red; he looked back at his boyfriend to look at the hands on his body.

 

“Naughty Ken,” he said, “I bet you've been _thinking_ about it all day, haven't you?.”

 

Kaneki didn't reply, although it was certainly true that he had been distracted by the thoughts and anticipation of today.

 

Kaneki moved his hands further up, caressing the inside of the small rolls on his stomach.

 

“I love how tender your body is...” Kaneki whispered into Tsukiyama's ear.

 

Kaneki gently pinched a bit of his flesh, marvelling at how soft he was. As he gradually moved his hands up, he began to gently nibble on his ear.

 

Tsukiyama pushed his hips towards Kaneki, pushing his body against him. He grabbed Kaneki's hand, and guided it towards his half-hard cock.

 

“Ken, aren't you going to touch me here, too?” He asked.

 

“Mm, perhaps... but I love the way your body feels.” Kaneki replied. He cupped Tsukiyama's chest in his hand, pinching the nipple between his thumb and index finger. “Could you sit on the bench? I want to look at you.” He said, letting go of him.

 

Tsukiyama turned around and sat on the bench. He put his hands on his legs and pushed his knees apart, showing off to a small degree.

 

Kaneki stepped closer to him and grasped Tsukiyama's chest in his hand. He leaned down, and took Tsukiyama's left nipple into his mouth, eagerly sucking on it. With his other hand, he took the right side of Tsukiyama's chest and massaged it deeply.

 

Tsukiyama lightly gripped onto Kaneki's hair, throwing his head back and biting his lip.

 

“Ah...! Th-that's a lot more sensitive than I thought it would be.” he breathed.

 

“I'm surprised that you wouldn't have tried it at some point.” Kaneki mentioned.

 

He let Tsukiyama's chest free, and lowered himself onto his knees. Tsukiyama's cock was fully erect now, and Kaneki was eager to please him.

 

He pulled down the g-string, allowing Tsukiyama's cock to spring free. Kaneki kissed the base, and again further up, leaving a trail of kisses up to the head. He pressed tip against his lips, smearing the bead of pre-cum over his mouth. He flicked his tongue against it, teasing Tsukiyama, feeling satisfied with the bright red flush that began covering his body. The bitter taste made him feel even more exited.

 

Kaneki took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, enjoying the taste. Tsukiyama whimpered, unable to hold back his voice. Kaneki took Tsukiyama's full dick into his mouth, sliding it against his cheeks. As he bobbed his head up and down, he moved one of his hands back down towards Tsukiyama's ass, and pressed his thumb against the entrance.

 

“Where's the lube?” Kaneki asked in a hushed tone, his hand still rubbing Tsukiyama's cock.

 

“In-, nng, it's uh, in my jacket pocket, on the left side.” he said

 

Kaneki stood up and grabbed his jacket off of the hook, rummaging through the pocket. He pulled out the little sample-size bottle of lubricant.

 

“I can't believe you actually carry this around in your pocket.” Kaneki said.

 

“Ha, well Mon Ken, you never know, right?” Tsukiyama replied.

Kaneki raised his eyebrow at him, wondering how long he had been carrying the bottle around.

 

He went back down onto his knees, applying a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. He pushed it against Tsukiyama's entrance, sliding in most of his finger. He moved his finger in a small circle, carefully stretching him out, before adding a second one.

 

“Ken, mayb- maybe we should- _ah-”_ Kaneki had curled his fingers against Tsukiyama's prostate, unintentionally cutting him off. He backed off for a moment so that he could speak.

 

“Ken, maybe we should hurry up, we've been here for quite a while now and they might start suspecting something.”

 

Kaneki nodded in agreement, and stood up to get into a better position.

 

After pouring more lube onto his hand, and coating his dick, he pressed the tip against Tsukiyama, pushing in. Slowly, he slid in about halfway, being careful to not push him to far.

 

“Is this alright?” He asked.

 

“Mmm, give me a minute, I think I still need to get use to it.” Tsukiyama replied.

 

Tsukiyama wrapped his arms around Kaneki's neck, and brought him closer to kiss him. Kaneki slipped his tongue in, giving him a sloppy open-mouthed kiss.

 

Kaneki touched Tsukiyama's chest again, kneading it and playing with his nipples.

 

“I-I think I can take the rest now...” Tsukiyama breathed.

 

Kaneki slid in further, fully enveloping his cock inside Tsukiyama.

 

“ _Ah!_ Ken, you still feel so big... I feel completely filled up...” he said, clenching into Kaneki's shoulders.

 

Kaneki thrust into him, incredibly satisfied with the cry he was rewarded with.

 

“Hhah... your ass is incredibly warm and soft, Shuu...” Kaneki said, as he kept thrusting.

 

“S'il te plaît... could you, uh, could you change the angle a little bit?” Tsukiyama asked, as he was pushing himself up off the bench awkwardly, trying to get a better sensation.

 

“Ah, yes, sorry.” Kaneki apologized. He grabbed onto Tsukiyama's thigh, and lifted him up slightly.

 

“ _There_. Right there, that's a lot better, Ken!” Tsukiyama exclaimed.

 

Tsukiyama's muscles tensed, as Kaneki thrust against his prostate. Kaneki continued to rock into him, feeling his stomach coil in pleasure.

 

Tsukiyama's tongue lolled out, letting out small whines; a small drop of drool dripped down his lip..

 

Kaneki felt his heart rate increase, the feeling of pleasure overcoming him as he watched Tsukiyama. Eventually, he couldn't hold back anymore, pushing deeper and deeper inside of Tsukiyama, riding out his orgasm as he finished.

 

He took a moment to breath, and reflected on what just happened.

 

“I didn't expect to finish that fast. You're so hot though, Shuu.” Kaneki said.

 

“It was très bien, Ken, but...” Tsukiyama trailed off.

 

“But you're not done yet though, are you, Shuu?” Kaneki completed Tsukiyama's sentance. He licked his lips, eyeing Tsukiyama's hole.

 

Kaneki got back onto his knees, and tried to bury his face into Tsukiyama's ass. He slid his tongue over his puckered hole, licking off the cum that was leaking out. Tsukiyama was shaking, nails digging deep onto Kaneki's hair. Kaneki placed his hands on Tsukiyama's plump thighs, pulled them closer to press them directly up against his face.

 

“Nnngh... Ken, I'm so close.” Tsukiyama said. “ _Just a bit more.._.”

 

Kaneki felt exhilarated, his entire face surrounded by Tsukiyama. He flicked his tongue over Tsukiyama, causing his quivering to become even more intense. His breathing became more laboured; he was beyond self-control and let out a particularly loud moan. He started to thrust his hips, bucking into Kaneki's face.

 

Tsukiyama squeezed Kaneki's face as he came, his back arched and his head thrown back as his white fluid splattered over his stomach.

 

The door to the change room was slammed open, and the employee was shocked at the sight of someone with their tongue inch-deep into another person's ass.

 

They both stood up, scrambling to grab their clothing, and to cover themselves up. Tsukiyama discretely slipped out the door, with Kaneki's jacket tied around his waist. Kaneki slapped a few bills onto the cashier's counter, and chased after him.

 

* * *

 

 

They entered Kaneki's apartment, tossing the bags of clothing they had just bought aside, and headed towards the bedroom.

 

They both flopped down onto the bed, relaxing for a moment to catch their breath. Tsukiyama grabbed Kaneki's shoulder, and pulled him in. Kaneki snuggled in closer, relishing his warmth and softness. They intertwined their legs together, and Tsukiyama tightened his grip on Kaneki.

 

“I can't believe we did that...” Tsukiyama said.

 

“It was fun.” Kaneki relied. “I've never really done anything that exiting.”

 

They stayed like this for a while, nearly falling asleep, until a vehicle passing by woke them up.

 

Kaneki looked up to Tsukiyama, who was deep in thought. He had been holding Kaneki unusually close tonight, and Kaneki grew concerned for him.

“Are you alright, Shuu? You seem a little... out of it right now.”

 

Tsukiyama blinked out of confusion, not realizing what he had been doing. “Oh, sorry, it's not really anything.” he said.

 

Kaneki touched his cheek, and brought his face closer to kiss him. “Are you sure? I'm here for you, Shuu. You can talk to me about anything you need.” Kaneki said.

 

Tsukiyama sighed, looking down for a second. “This is kind of embarrassing, but... I've been thinking. Ken, I feel like I need to tell you about how I feel.”

 

“What do you mean? I-is there something wrong?” Kaneki asked nervously. He quickly sprung up, sitting up with a worried expression.

 

“Did something happen, and you've changed your mind about us?” Kaneki felt his heart skip a beat at the thought. “I, well... Well I'm still in love you if that's the case, and I don't kn-”

 

“Oh, no! Mon Ken, god no.” Tsukiyama cut him off. Kaneki breathed a sigh of relief, feeling comforted by Tsukiyama.

“No, it's quite the opposite. I know that we're far beyond the point of confession, and that I've already told you that I love you, but it doesn't fully express my feelings. I love you. I love you so much. I don't know if I can even arrange the words properly to tell you how much I've wanted to be with you like this, how much you mean to me now.” Tsukiyama took Kaneki's hand, and clutched it to his chest. “I didn't think that I would ever feel this way about anyone, and now here I am, with you.” He pulled Kaneki in to embrace him.

“I'm glad I found you, Ken. I want to stay with you for as long as I can. I want nothing more than to live my life in a place of our own, with you by my side.”

 

Kaneki stunned at first, unsure of what to say. After a moment, when it all sank in, he suddenly felt incredibly joyous.

 

“Oh, Shuu... I feel exactly the same way.” he said. “I don't think I have the words for how I feel either, but I'm glad that neither of our feelings are one-sided”. Kaneki felt his heart beating incredibly fast.

 

“I love you too.”

 


End file.
